


perfectly matched

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [11]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: this is a cadnis canon fic (of course) that's loosely based on a chapter from Call & Answer by cadysthesun, there was a part in there about cady and janis babysitting kids together which i found  a d o r a b l e  so i made up my own version of that
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	perfectly matched

**Author's Note:**

> TW for ✨homophobia✨

"Why are we doing this again?" Janis hissed as she followed Cady to the front door. 

"Because," Cady called back over her shoulder. "I have to babysit this kid and you wanted me to tutor you in math. I'm going to multitask."

"Why do you have to babysit the kid?" Janis whined. "Doesn't he have an older sister?"

Cady knocked on the door, then twisted around to grin at Janis. "Yeah, but she's out with her boyfriend tonight. And stop whining. You can't have me to yourself all the time."

Janis's splutters were cut off by the door swinging open. A tall, regal-looking woman stood on the other side, smiling tightly. "Hello, Cady. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Whitman. I brought my friend Janis, I'm supposed to tutor her in math tonight. I hope that's okay?"

Mrs. Whitman gave Janis a once over, taking in her patched clothes and dyed hair. "Of course," she said stiffly, her tone indicating that it wasn't actually all that okay. Cady pretended not to notice.

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Whitman beckoned the girls inside. Janis followed Cady into the gigantic house, trying to conceal her awe.

"How rich are these people?" She murmured in Cady's ear.

"The parents are both doctors," Cady muttered back.

"Okay, Mark and I will be back around eleven," Mrs. Whitman was saying. "There's leftovers in the fridge, just heat some of those up for Tyler. He needs to be in bed by ten o'clock."

Cady nodded. "Perfect. I'll-"

She was cut off by a loud yell and a blur of brown hair and neon-colored clothes barreling into the room.

"Cady!!!" The boy screeched, running over and throwing his arms around Cady's waist. Cady laughed and patted the top of his head, and Janis melted into a puddle of gay.

"Tyler, Mommy and Daddy will be back in a few hours," Mrs. Whitman said in that awful condescending tone that parents always use. "Be good for Cady and- sorry dear, I didn't catch your name?" She glanced over at Janis, who was still watching Cady and Tyler.

"Huh?" Janis said, tearing her eyes away from the adorableness. 

"Your name," Mrs. Whitman said tersely, glancing at Cady as if she knew exactly what was going on in Janis's head and didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, it's Janis."

"Well, Janis, you'll find that we have some very strict rules in this house. I hope you won't interfere too much."

Janis smiled sweetly. "I'll do my very best, ma'am."

Mrs. Whitman gave her a long, judgmental stare, then turned on her heel and disappeared out the door.

"Well, she hated me," Janis said brightly once she was safely out of earshot. 

Cady waved a hand. "Don't take it personally, she hates anyone who doesn't look like they fell of the cover of a rich person magazine."

Janis nodded. "I did get that impression, yes."

"Who are you?" Tyler demanded.

"I'm Cady's friend Janis," Janis crouched down to meet his eye level. "She's tutoring me because I can't do algebra."

He giggled. "Neither can I."

"You're like seven, of course you can't."

"That's what I think. But Mommy wants me to be a child progedy."

"I think you mean prodigy, bud," Cady said.

"I know. I say it wrong on purpose to make her mad."

Janis laughed. "Tyler, you and I are going to be very good friends."

* * *

After Tyler had been fed, the three of them went into the den so that Cady could help Janis with her math. Janis opened her textbook and pointed to the problems, trying to ignore how close Cady was and how good her hair smelled. Tyler sat a few feet away, playing with his toy cars.

"So you have to factor the x squared out into the parentheses," Cady was saying when Tyler glanced up from his toys.

"Cady?" 

"Yes, Tyler?" 

"I need my toy."

Cady frowned at him. "You have your toys."

"No, I have my trucks," Tyler said, as if this were obvious. "I need my stuffie. The dog one."

"Okay then, why don't you go get it?"

Tyler made a face. "It's dark and scary in my room. Will you?"

Cady sighed. "Yeah, okay. Be right back," she said to Janis, who nodded.

Cady left the room and Janis went back to glaring at her math textbook. After several minutes, she glanced up to find Tyler staring at her with curiosity.

"You look sad," he said decisively.

Janis frowned. "I do?"

"Yeah. You have sad eyes. Why are your eyes so sad?"

Janis shrugged. "I had no idea they were sad until now, so I don't know."

Tyler nodded thoughtfully. "Is it because of Cady?"

Janis choked on air. "What?"

"Cady. You like her."

"I don't- that's not-"

"Are you sad because you think she doesn't like you?"

Janis stared at him for a long moment. "I... okay, yes."

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why don’t you think she likes you?”

Janis laughed. “Oh, because she doesn’t like girls, silly.”

Tyler cocked his head to one side. He looked like he was about to say something else, but just then Cady came back into the room.

“Okay, found it,” she tossed the stuffed dog to Tyler, who caught it gleefully. “Now, where were we?” she asked, sitting back down beside Janis. Janis was watching Tyler, trying to figure this kid out.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cady nudged her shoulder. “You’re acting really spacey.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Janis gave herself a mental shake and turned her focus back to the math problems.

* * *

Soon it was Tyler’s bedtime. Cady carried him upstairs, Janis trailing behind her.

“Goodnight, kid,” Cady whispered, setting him down on his bed and pulling the covers over him. 

Tyler grabbed her hand. “Do you like Janis?” He asked sleepily. Cady raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Janis muttered. “I’ll be downstairs, Caddy.”

Cady nodded distractedly. “Yeah, okay.” She waited until Janis was gone to ask Tyler, “What makes you ask that?”

“She likes you,” Tyler whispered conspiratorially.

“What? No she doesn’t.”

“Yes, she does,” Tyler insisted. “She looks at you the same way my sister looks at her friend Haley.”

Cady raised an eyebrow. “I thought your sister had a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t really like him. It’s just for show. It’s Haley she really likes.” He pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell Mommy.”

“Of course not,” Cady said distractedly. “And you think that’s how Janis looks at me?”

“Yeah. She looks really happy and really sad at the same time. Like she loves you and you make her happy, but she’s sad because she knows she can’t have you.”

Cady considered this. “And why does she think she can’t have me?”

“She thinks you don’t like girls. She said so herself. I think she’s wrong, but I didn’t get a chance to tell her that.” 

Cady sat back, processing this information. “Okay. Interesting. It’s late, you should go to sleep.”

Tyler nodded. “Cady?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tell Mommy. She won’t let you come back if she knows you like girls.”

Cady smiled sadly. “Yeah, okay. And Tyler?”

“What?”

“Tell your sister she doesn’t have to be scared. She has nothing to be ashamed of and if your mom doesn’t understand that it’s on her.”

Tyler nodded seriously. “Okay. Goodnight, Cady.”

“Goodnight, Tyler.”

* * *

Cady tiptoed down the stairs, collapsing onto the couch beside Janis upon reaching the den.

“Well, that was interesting.”

Janis glanced up from her phone. “What was?”

“Tyler had some interesting things to say, that’s all.”

Janis glanced back at her phone, heart pounding. “Yeah? Like what?”

Cady looked at her for a long moment, then picked up a pillow from the couch and smacked Janis with it, laughing. “I cannot believe you thought I was straight!”

“Ow! What the- he told you?”

“Mm-hm.” Cady grinned at Janis. “You liiike me. And you thought I was straaaaaaight. That is so embarrassing for you.”

Janis grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it. “This is my nightmare.”

“I can’t wait to tell Damian about this.”

“You mean how I got outed by a weirdly perceptive seven-year-old?”

“He is perceptive, isn’t he? His mom wants him to be some academic genius, but personally I think his emotional intelligence is worth much more than any of that.” She tugged gently on Janis’s sleeve. “Can you take the pillow away? I want to see your face.”

“No,” Janis’s voice was muffled. “I’m never taking it away. This is my face now.”

“Pleeeeease? For me?”

Janis grumbled something unintelligible and tossed the pillow away. “You’re evil,” she said sullenly.

Cady bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “You thought I was straight!” She squeaked, then collapsed into giggles again.

Janis glared at her. “So I take it you’re not, then?”

“No! Janis, oh my God. I’m bisexual, I thought you knew that!”

“How would I know that if you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought it was obvious! Damian knew!”

“He did? And he didn’t tell me? Rude.” 

Cady’s laughter subsided. “Okay, okay, sorry for laughing at you.” She reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Janis’s eyes, letting her fingers linger on Janis’s cheek. Janis tracked the movement with her eyes, looking confused.

“What’s happening?”

“Oh my God, you useless lesbian.” Cady flung a leg over Janis’s lap and pushed herself up so that she was straddling Janis’s legs. Then she placed her hands on either side of Janis’s face and kissed her.

Janis made a muffled sound of suprise, but leaned into the kiss, wrapping a hand in Cady’s long hair. Her other hand moved to grasp Cady’s waist, and Cady shivered as Janis’s fingers found the inch of bare skin between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her jeans.

They made out on the sofa for several long minutes before Cady pulled away, laughing.

“What?” Janis asked, kissing Cady’s nose.

“Thought I was straight,” Cady giggled, shaking her head.

Janis scoffed in mock annoyance. “So mean to me,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to Cady’s neck. Cady made a small squeaking noise and leaned down to kiss Janis again.

* * *

Mrs. Whitman opened the door slowly, tiptoeing inside softly, her husband in tow.

She could hear voices in the den, so she crept toward the door, opening it a crack, half-hoping to catch the girls doing something indecent. She’d seen the way that Janis girl had been looking at Cady, and if she could catch them red-handed it would finally be good riddance to both of them. She would not have that sort of sinfulness happening in her house, thank you very much. If Cady wasn’t so goddamned nice about everything she would have fired her long ago.

She pushed open the door, a list of insults ready on her tongue, but when she entered the room, the girls were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, watching TV.

“Mrs. Whitman, hi,” Cady said brightly, tugging the collar of her shirt up a bit higher. 

“Hello, dear,” Mrs. Whitman said, trying to erase the frustration from her tone. If Cady knew what she was thinking, she didn’t let on. Mrs. Whitman passed the girl a wad of cash and she accepted it gratefully.

“Thanks. Janis and I are gonna head home now, unless you want help with anything else.”

“Oh, um, no, that’ll be all. Thank you.”

Cady gave her a wave before heading out the door, Janis close behind her.

“They seem like nice girls,” Mr. Whitman said, watching them go.

“Yeah,” Mrs. Whitman muttered. “Real innocent.”

* * *

The girls waited until they were a safe distance from Mr. and Mrs. Homophobia’s house, then glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

“Did you see the look on her face?” Janis gasped, pulling into the Starbucks drive-thru.

“That was priceless,” Cady leaned back in her seat. “We should have filmed it.”

Janis laughed. “God, I feel so bad for her kids.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Janis grinned at Cady. “I can’t believe you have a crush on me, that’s so embarrassing.”

“Mm, yeah, totally,” Cady nodded sagely. “Super awkward. Although not as bad as how even a seven year old could tell that you had a crush on me.”

“Hey, that kid is smarter than like ninety percent of the adults I know.”

“True, true.”

Janis smiled. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too. Wow, we must be the most embarrassing people on the planet.”

“Well then, I guess that means we’re perfectly matched, huh?”

Cady grinned. “Yeah, I would say so.”


End file.
